A sports watch is typically a small microcontroller-operated device, for example a wrist-top computer which can be used for monitoring and/or tracking sports exercises. The recorded sports exercise data may be transmitted to the Internet and shared with other users or athletes. Results are usually compared with other users. Recorded tracks may be saved and assigned as events by users, wherein the user must manually indicate a track, route, path or any kind of comparable criteria to the computer. In this context the comparable sport information is an event.
Usually a sports watch is a relatively small device with a limited screen size. The sports watch must be robust enough to withstand all various elements encountered during the sports exercise. The user interface is usually operated with a few buttons that are operable during a sport exercise such as running—thus limiting the number of buttons and increasing the size of the buttons. This creates a contradiction between ease of use and complicated functions that are sometimes modifiable by the user. Therefore, many events will not be created or assigned and several users lack the experience of sharing a comparable sporting event.